


1930

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mais uma noite escura, com chá quente e poucas palavras."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1930

Despejava o chá nas xícaras de porcelana, uma para si e outra para Ivory. O vapor subindo e se dispensando pelo ar aquecido pela lareira. Dirigiu-se à mesa redonda onde sua parceira se encontrava, fitando a janela molhada pelas gotas de chuva. Na pouca iluminação, mal dava para enxergar seus olhos. O som do cello no início de uma sonata qualquer se misturava ao som da forte chuva. Mais uma noite escura, com chá quente e poucas palavras.  
  
Loretta sentou-se, colocando as xícaras na mesa. A mulher em frente não se mexeu. Estava se torturando com seus pensamentos obscuros novamente. Nunca conversavam sobre isso, mas sabia sobre o que ela divagava.   
  
\- Ótima noite para um assassinato. – murmurou ao fitar as gotas batendo no vidro.  
  
Ivory se ajeitou na cadeira e retirou as luvas brancas. Deu o primeiro gole e pousou a xícara na mesa. – Não. Para um suicídio. – pronunciou lentamente, com os olhos baixos, ocultos.  
  
A morena sabia que sim. Para as duas afirmativas. Tomou seu primeiro gole e segurou a mão da outra. Estava quente, ao contrário da sua. Observava seus traços delicados, os lábios finos, as olheiras que fazia questão de não esconder, os cabelos curtos ondulados e dourados. Apertou sua mão como se não quisesse soltá-la nunca mais.  
  
A expressão de Ivory fechou-se. Fitou sua amada e encontrou seus olhos úmidos. Os lábios tingidos de carmim, trêmulos.   
  
\- Me desculpe, não queria que fosse sem mim. – a morena lhe disse.  
  
A loira baixou o olhar para a xícara e encontrou a borda azulada. Veneno. Loretta virou sua própria xícara mostrando a borda também azul. Se levantou e puxou a mão de Ivory para que levanta-se. Ao lado da lareira e da vitrola, ao som de Chopin e da chuva, elas celebraram o amor que sentiam uma pela outra com um ultimo beijo. E dançaram o ultimo sopro de vida até caírem sobre o tapete.


End file.
